With technological advances in a broad range of mobile devices and applications, many users, companies, organizations, etc. utilize the mobile devices to perform various tasks throughout the day. For example, a mobile device (e.g., mobile phone, tablet, laptop computer, personal projectors, point of sale, etc.) and relevant applications may be utilized to access or provide services for entertainment, business transactions, education, healthcare, data processing, or the like. Some users may utilize various devices throughout the day to perform various personal or business related tasks, and some organizations/companies (e.g., of various sizes) may utilize and provide a broad range of mobile devices to their employees (e.g., shared or per user) for use in performing their tasks and duties. In order to control, manage, and service their devices and applications, some companies may utilize local or cloud-based (e.g. via a service provider) information technology (IT) services. The IT services may include controlling and tracking the use of the devices and applications as well as providing security measures for the physical devices and the data stored thereon so to mitigate any potential misuse, loss, or theft of the devices and data. Any misuse, loss, or theft can be detrimental and costly to users or owners of the devices. However, some users and companies may wish to have the flexibility in managing their devices via locally implemented methods with or without local or network-based IT services.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for an approach to implement a local device management mechanism for deterring misuse, loss, or theft of mobile devices.